


Teddy

by NoireRigel



Series: Golden Boy (OtabekAltinWeek) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluff to ask for forgiveness, M/M, Missing home, OtabekAltinWeek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12575160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Los osos de felpa eran sus favoritos, desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque no parecían combinar con su imagen de chico serio y duro, se habían terminado convirtiendo en un recordatorio del sentimiento de estar en casa.





	Teddy

Los osos de felpa eran sus favoritos. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Y aunque no parecían combinar con su imagen de chico serio y duro, tenía una colección completa a la que le gustaba abrazar. ¿La razón de su gusto? Simple, le traía buenos recuerdos de su familia. Su madre le tuvo ositos de caras felices tejidos desde que había nacido y se habían terminado convirtiendo en un recordatorio del sentimiento de estar en casa. 

 

Su padre le había regalado uno también, de peluche, para su cumpleaños antes de que le permitieran ir con su entrenador y tutor a entrenar en otros países y con ese viajaba mientras iba coleccionando otros más. No le importaba lo que los otros pensaran, los osos de felpa eran tan cálidos para él como  _ estar en casa _ . Y eran una buena compañía cuando las cosas no se sentían tan bien. 

 

Había logrado muchas cosas ese año, pero no las suficientes para alcanzar el oro. Esta vez sí había llegado al podio, pero la medalla que colgaba de su cuello fue una de plata. Insuficiente a su parecer, aunque había ganado otras cosas esa temporada. Y ahora que esta había terminado, el sentimiento de vacío que le acompañaba cuando no estaba ocupado en algo específico 24 horas al día, los siete días de la semana, era notorio. 

 

Nunca había sido bueno para despertar temprano en las mañanas, al menos no era de aquellos que se levantaban con un ánimo aplastante y ahora que su entrenadora le había dado vacaciones del entrenamiento… ¿¿Cómo se podían tener vacaciones del entrenamiento?? Resultaba que no sabía qué hacer mientras miraba el techo de su habitación del hotel. Tal vez debería meditar eso de ir a ver a sus padres unos días. 

 

Se duchó y vistió, luego de un liviano desayuno salió del hotel en esa ciudad que no era la suya y se pensó eso de dar algún paseo o recorrido antes de que llegara el momento de irse de nuevo. Un hecho importante en su vida era que jamás se quedaba en un lugar durante mucho tiempo y aunque Canadá ya lo había recibido varias veces, seguía sin ser su hogar. Miró su teléfono buscando nuevos mensajes y al no encontrarlos frunció un poco el ceño, mejor no recordar lo que había ocurrido hacía algunas noches. 

 

Cabizbajo salió a caminar, y cuando llevaba ya unas calles recorridas, se sintió observado o seguido. No es que tuviera reflejos excelentes, es que la persona que iba detrás de él lo había estado siguiendo por más de una calle y ya se estaba volviendo evidente pues el chico, sin girarse a ver, decidió tomar una ruta sin sentido y aun así percibía que alguien lo miraba más de la cuenta. Luego de unos tantos intentos de perder a quien fuera que iba tras él, finalmente se giró con la misma expresión de muerta seriedad de siempre, como si eso fuera a alejar a posibles acosadores, pero lo que vio le cambió el gesto de la cara. 

 

Era un oso de felpa, pero más grande que una persona, al menos esa cabeza, los brazos, las piernas. El traje era… Estaba muy bien hecho. Tanto así que se quedó mirándolo mientras el oso parecía repentinamente perturbado de haber sido descubierto y trataba de esconderse detrás de unos arbustos. Otabek no pudo evitar que una emoción infantil le llenara cuando observó como ese trasero relleno con esa colita se movían mientras quien estaba bajo el traje trataba ahora de huir.  

 

–Así que me sigues y ahora huyes… –comentó en el aire y sus mejillas se sintieron ligeramente coloreadas por la encantadora situación.

 

Le habían advertido que no tenía que seguir a extraños, era algo así como una ley general, mundial por así decirlo. Y aunque lo sabía, comenzó a caminar en dirección al oso que fallidamente trataba de ocultarse y que cuando se vio descubierto siguió caminando esta vez un poco más rápido. Se veía tan tierno que no solo Otabek se le quedaba mirando, incluso unos niños se le acercaron, como si le fueran a pedir dulces y para su sorpresa, el oso si cargaba con dulces y se los entregó antes de seguir su recorrido. 

 

Ok, esto se estaba volviendo más extraño y perturbador que antes. Altin trató de hablar con uno de los niños pero al ver su cara con el ceño fruncido ellos salieron corriendo y dejaron en el piso uno de los dulces. Que para su sorpresa, tenían también forma de osito. Si era para repartirlo a los niños, ¿Por qué lo estaba siguiendo? La curiosidad fue mayor que el sentido común y continuó su recorrido hasta que encontró al oso sentado, probablemente cansado de tanto recorrer, en la banca de un pequeño parque. 

 

Con cautela se acercó y carraspeó. Al verse descubierto otra vez, el oso negó con la cabeza y se cubrió con esas gigantes, y seguramente suaves, manos lo que podía del rostro mientras Otabek lo miraba muy entretenido. Contener la infantil alegría que le generaba ver algo así en vida real era difícil, y una pequeña risa se le escapó, eso fue lo que logró que el oso lo mirara de nuevo. 

 

El oso pareció buscar en sus bolsillos, se levantó de la banca, y le extendió en sus grandes manos un puñado de dulces, una rosa roja y un osito de peluche parecido a él mismo pero en versión pequeña. Otabek se quedó encandilado viendo los regalos y los tomó en sus manos, alcanzando a acariciar la tela suave que cubría esas extremidades. 

 

–Jean… ¿Qué estás haciendo vestido así? –preguntó finalmente, sin temor a equivocarse. 

–¡¿Cómo me descubriste?! –chilló desde dentro de esa cabeza el canadiense, delatándose con lo mismo y haciendo reír suave a Altin. 

–Eres la única persona que conozco con tan poco sentido común… –explicó el menor y se metió los dulces en los bolsillos y el osito se lo guardó dentro de la chaqueta, lo único que le quedó en la mano fue la rosa. 

–Ohw… Pero quería darte una sorpresa… Y creo que te debo una explicación –murmuró el joven que se quitó la gran cabeza para al fin respirar, se veía azorado, seguramente por el calor que generaba el traje. 

–Creo que me debes varias explicaciones, Jean… 

 

La cabeza del disfraz terminó abandonada sobre la banca y el canadiense se arrodilló, para sorpresa de su acompañante, justo frente a él. 

 

–Lo que dije en el banquete… Era sincero. Sé que parecía que estaba bromeando pero no es cierto… –explicó el mayor y carraspeó avergonzado–. ¿Podrías disculparme? 

 

Otabek lo miró varios segundos, mientras traía a su memoria los recuerdos que había estado repasando todos esos días. Había bastado que el joven frente a él probara más alcohol de la cuenta para que se pusiera a discutir con Yuri, su mejor amigo, acerca de él y había terminado gritando frente a todos lo mucho que le gustaba el kazajo. Una situación bochornosa que por lo menos se había mantenido solo entre el círculos de patinadores. 

 

–Si eras sincero… ¿Por qué te disculpas? –preguntó finalmente el kazajo. 

–Porque… Porque quería decírtelo a ti primero, directamente. Sé que no te gusta llamar tanto la atención y… Lo siento –continuó disculpándose el otro. 

–Está bien Jean… Pero ¿No podías pedir disculpas de manera… Normal? No me has hablado en días –dijo al fin el reclamo que tenía presente en su mente. 

–Estaba avergonzado y temía que quisieras irte, cuando supe que te quedarías unos días recordé lo que habías dicho una vez y supe que era la manera correcta.

–¿La manera correcta? 

 

Altin lo miró confundido y entonces el chico le sonrió al fin. Se levantó de nuevo y se puso la cabeza de oso otra vez antes de extenderle los brazos. 

 

–Una vez me dijiste, la primera vez que entrenamos juntos… Que te gustaban los osos de felpa porque te recordaban el sentimiento de estar en casa –explicó Leroy.  

–¿Ah? Sí… Lo recuerdo, pero qué –un dedo regordete y suave se posó sobre su boca para hacerlo callar. Claro, el otro hablaba mucho siempre, lo estaba interrumpiendo.  

–Quería saber si… Si querías quedarte más tiempo… Y hacer de esta ciudad tu segunda casa. Puedo ser un oso de felpa gigante, ¿Sabes? Puedo ser el rey de los osos si quieres. 

 

El sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas del kazajo que trató de contener sus reacciones pero así era complicado, por no decir, imposible. La verdad era que ambos se querían, y aunque ya habían hecho algunas cuantas cosas juntos como dos personas que se gustaban, la sinceridad no parecía ser el fuerte de ninguno de los dos y jamás lo habían intentado formalmente, ni siquiera cuando Jean-Jacques había roto oficialmente el compromiso con Isabella, comunicándoselo a él directamente. 

 

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó una vez más, para muchas cosas era decidido en esta vida pero para este aspecto en particular tenía algunos problemas, sobre todo cuando se trataba de ese canadiense. 

–Muy seguro… –la cabeza gigante del oso asintió frente a él y le hizo reír. 

–Bien. Pero me debes un abrazo de oso… Varios. 

 

No tuvo que pedirlo mucho más, pronto se sintió acogido por esos suaves brazos. Tal vez debería reconsiderar eso de comprarse un nuevo traje de oso para tener más de uno en su colección, ese que cargaba ahora Jean era demasiado incómodo para el que lo vestía pero para él, que estaba recibiendo un abrazo más cálido que lo normal, que era como la felicidad misma y para su sorpresa se sintió exactamente como  _ estar en casa _ . 

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando dije que no quería escribir angst era literal... Así que aquí esta, la versión bonita para el Beka Bear... Porque Otabebé se merece cosas felices TT___TT (So sorry por la versión anterior little baby) 
> 
> Segundo trabajo de la OtabekAltinWeek, versión dos. 
> 
> 2\. Thursday, October 26th: Hero of Kazakhstan | Beka Bear ✓
> 
> Saludos y gracias por leer
> 
> P.D.: Esto es totalmente por sanidad mental y usé a Jean para quitarme el sentimiento de culpa.


End file.
